


Justice Protects

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Pre- Joining, Pre-Dragon Age II, i was having emotions and needed to get them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Justice finds Anders upset





	Justice Protects

It was raining, but he wasn’t outside. That was the first way Justice knew something was wrong.

 

Justice had come to learn that Anders loved the rain. He would stand outside for hours in the rain, eyes closed and face lifted to the sky, just feeling the water wash over him. Justice had told him multiple times this was foolish, and he was likely to get sick, but Anders always insisted that nothing made him feel stronger.

 

And yet, it was raining, and Anders was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Justice found him in the barracks, alone. Anders had been alone a lot since the Warden-Commander left. Justice was a spirit, and therefore could not worry- but if he could, he would worry for Anders.

 

Anders was lying in bed, and Justice heard a sound he had become familiar with- restrained, hushed sobbing.   
  
“Anders?”   
  
He had been covering his face but he looked up at Justice then. 

“They made me send him away, Justice! They made me send Ser Pounce away…”    
Anders clutched his blankets like he might wring some emotional strength from them, but they offered none.   
  
Justice sat next to him on the cot. “They must have given a reason..?”   
  
“They said he makes me soft. They had to say something, but I know the real reason! He made me happy! And Maker forbid a mage ever be happy!” He dissolved into indecipherable sobs again.   
  
Justice was still unpracticed when it came to comforting mortals, but he had had the most practice when it came to Anders. Justice might even call the mortal, his closest friend. 

 

He put a hand on Anders’ head. Anders recoiled only a little from the smell, and looked up at Justice again.   
  
“That was unjust of them,” Justice said. “To take your friend from you.”

 

“They’ll never let me be happy, Justice. It’s just like the Circle again, they never let me be, always watching, like i’m going to go crazy any minute! And I am if they keep that up… They’re just waiting for a reason to cut me down..”   
  
“I will not let them harm you.” Justice said, quickly and confidently.    
  
Anders sniffled and wiped his face with his blanket. “I’ll never get to be happy.” He said again, quieter than before.   
  
Justice didn’t answer. He thought to himself, that he would do everything in his power to give Anders whatever happiness he could. That would be justice.

  
No templar would ever touch Anders again, whatever the cost.


End file.
